


A Prayer

by thehotnerd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotnerd/pseuds/thehotnerd
Summary: Ellana is worried about Markus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remarque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remarque/gifts).



"Okay. Alright. I'll just...say what comes to mind then"

Ellana had been trying to rest, difficult as that was with so much on her mind. Markus---maker knows where and in maker knows what kind of situation. 

"No. Nope. Can't do this."

She stands from her kneeling position once more and starts pacing barefoot in the dimly lit room, the soft padding of her feet the only sound to be heard besides belle's purring from the comforter where she watches Ellana in concern. 

"No. Just. DO IT."

She kneels beside her bedside once more, feeling silly as she links her hands in front of her in prayer. 

"Oh maker..." she mumbles with a sigh, "what am I doing?"

She hesitates again, slumping over in her indecision before becoming ramrod-straight once again. 

/for real this time/ and it echoes in her head a moment...

"Uh...Maker? I...I don't normally do this but-- Markus. You and him seem to have a decent relationship..." she mutters "despite the shit you've put him through... 

"Right. So not the point right now..."

She takes another deep breath to steady herself. 

"Markus. Yes. Markus is in trouble. You have to know this. I'm sure he's...reciting the chant now, I expect. He always does so in trying times...when he's not delirious or something.

"Why do that to your Templars anyway? Don't you think the lyrium is cruel?!" a sneer comes to her face, "and what of the blight?! Do your people deserve--- Or Alistair and Solona!!--- just. UGH!

"No. Stop. You told yourself you'd try this Ellana. You're doing it for Markus. Yes. /for/ him."

She sighs again. 

"Maker, /please/. Protect him. Don't make him go through anything else. He doesn't deserve this." The tears that always seem so close at hand these days start to surface, "h-he...he shouldn't. He doesn't deserve this, maker. /why?/. Why would you do this to him? How could you let this happen?!" Her shoulders shake with the force of her sobs, the white-knuckled hands once gripped in front of her now covering her face as she folds into herself, forehead pressing against the soft mattress. 

"Fuck."

It's a long while before she crawls into bed, exhausted and broken. Belle tries to comfort her, nudging her palm. It takes everything in her to scratch at her cheek in reassurance. 

"You miss him too, don't you?"

A slow blink of large blue eyes is what she gets in return. 

The sight of the large furry lump in front of her calms her, letting her mind settle and plead with her last words before falling asleep. 

"Maker, please bring him back to me..."


End file.
